Similarities
by Wistful-Eyes
Summary: A short piece of contrasting or comparison between Kaoru and Tomoe. NON-biased. I'd appreciate it if fans of both women wouldn't mind reading.


****

~+Similarities+~

"Hold it, Battousai! I heard you killed 3 more people last night!"

"You caused it...you caused the rain of blood."

~*~

"Selfish little girl. Well, love and selfishness sorta go hand in hand, don't they?"

"I don't want to be alone!"

"He should have stayed with me...We..would've been happy..."

~*~

"Are you angry? At me for coming to Kyoto?"

"I apologize. I don't feel good around that man. I hate it when he is around..."

~*~

"My father was a strict, scary person."

"My father was a kind man. He worked for the Shogunate, but he has never held an important position with them."

~*~

"I cried...that time too..."

"I tried to hate you, so I wouldn't turn that hatred inwards..."

~*~

"You jerk! You're just going to leave me here and offer no help at all?"

"A place free of assassins? I see."

~*~

"Kenshin, don't go back to being a manslayer."

"No one can go on killing people forever."

~*~

"Shinta! Welcome home, Shinta!"

He fell into her, and Kaoru clutched him to her. She brought him over to the road side. She rested him in her lap, so happy to have him home again. Kenshin felt so relieved. To have finally made it, here, to Kaoru. The happiness over took him.

~*~

"TOMOE!!!" he screamed. She fell back against him, blood pouring from the wound from her shoulder, the wound _he _had created. He fell to the ground, carrying her. He rested her on his lap, looking at her. She winced, her face etched with pain. "To-Tomoe..." he whispered, on the verge of crying. She groaned a little, clutching the dagger, slowly raising it up to his face. He stared. But he would let her do whatever she wanted. He would deserve it, the dagger plunging into his chest- the dagger pulled across his cheek. _Oh, Tomoe _he thought, and a tear dropped onto her face, her beautiful face, stained with blood. She smiled at him.

~*~

Kaoru was talking about the Sakura. Just like her. Kenshin smiled.

~*~

Her eyes were filling with tears. But she managed to smile at him, a last time. "Forgive me, my love, please forgive me..." her hand and dagger dropped onto the snow, and Kenshin's eyes opened wide.

~*~

Kaoru looked down at Kenshin. He wasn't moving. She reached down and brushed his hair from his face. The scar was gone. A tear fell onto his smiling face.

~*~

Bloody tear on Tomoe's face, unmoving. Kenshin brought his hand to her face, bringing her closer. He wept into her hair.

~*~

Kaoru stayed as she was. Her heart was so happy and sad at the same time. It was almost painful. She stroked Kenshin's hair over and over, though he had already passed away. She waited for someone to find them, probably Yahiko. She was so thankfull that they could be together at his last moments. She would join him soon, she knew, but she was not afraid.

~*~

__

Kiyosato to Tomoe, Tomoe to Kenshin, Kenshin to Kaoru, and there it all ends...

~*~

Owari~End

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Well, there you have it. A short piece, contrasting and comparing Tomoe and Kaoru. Well, sort of. It was only a couple of quotes. If I actually _compared _them...heh. Lets just say Kaoru lovers would not like me as much. Not that I'd completely bash her or anything, but...heh. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Ah, now that I've started blabbing about comparing Tomoe to Kaoru, let me get a few things straight. I just adore Tomoe. I love her character, and I thoroughly wish that she had lived and that she and Kenshin would live happily ever after. Kaoru....unfortunately, I just don't like her as much! Tomoe has much more depth to me. Though the manga didn't really do it well tho. X_X Anyway, I still see Kaoru's good points, but her beating up Kenshin all the time (I know its humor) I still get annoyed. But I don't think I'll ever bash her in a fic unless its humor or something. I respect her because she was Kenshin's choice, and I am very thankful to the Kaoru fans who respect Tomoe as her place as Kenshin's first love, just as I do to Kaoru for being Ken's second. Anyway, just thought I'd get that out. 

I'm a little unhappy with this. I haven't seen Seisouhen, though I know of course that Kenshin dies in the end. ;_; So I had to use what I've pieced together about that part of Seisou. Plus, most of the quotes aren't completely accurate. Also, that one that talked about love and selfishness? That was from Sanosuke! Wow! ^_^' So those are why I'm a little unsatisfied with this; because the quotes aren't accurate. But, I posted it anyway because I have too many fic ideas floating around in my head-(floating?! They're practically bursting out of my skull! Ack! Help!). ^^' I'd appreciate reviews. Very much. Actually, why don't I just let out that they're my life source. Don't care how long or short. Flames are fine, as long as they have good grammar and actually give good reasons. Otherwise, those stupid flames will be sent to set Shishio on fire. :P Thanks for reading! 


End file.
